nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Dagger
Phoenix Dagger '''is a Weapon in '''NieR: Automata. For information on the weapon in NieR: Gestalt see bottom of page. Description A ceremonial implement allegedly made from phoenix feathers. mostly decorative. Untested in combat. Location * Next to a waterfall within the canyon outside of the Commercial Building. Level 1 The girl lay there on the day of her wedding. her parents and beloved were dead, and she herself had been violated in front of their corpses. As she swore to kill those who had done this terrible deed, a shining songbird appeared. Attack: ' * 130 - 190 '''Combo: ' * 4 (Light) * 2 (Heavy) 'Abilities: ' * None '''Upgrade Cost: * None. Level 2 "Allow me to grand your wish," said the bird. "Wish upon this dagger. and never forget this hatred that you feel." The girl grasped the weapon and spat out a tearful curse: "I vow not to forget. Please! Give them a painful death!" Attack: * 234 - 342 Combo: * 5 (Light) * 2 (Heavy) Abilities: * ATK Speed Up (increases the speed of attacks.) Upgrade Cost: * Rusted Clump x 5 * Broken Circuit x 5 * Pearl x 5 Level 3 Time passed, and eventually, she got her revenge. Years later, when she was an old woman, the songbird appeared anew. "What of your vow?" it asked. But she did not understand. And come to think of it, what became of her beloved dagger? Attack: * 364 - 532 Combo: ''' * * 6 (Light) * 2 (Heavy) '''Abilities: * ATK Speed Up (increases the speed of attacks.) Upgrade Cost: * Dented Plate x 4 * Titanium Alloy x 3 * Crushed Nut x 3 * Black Pearl x 2 Level 4 That night, bandits broke into her house, assaulted her daughter, and murdered her grandchild. The songbird then reappeared with a single question: "How long will your hatred burn this time?" Attack: * 494 - 722 Combo: ''' * 7 (Light) * 3 (Heavy) '''Abilities: * ATK Speed Up (increases the speed of attacks.) * Phoenix Flash (Chance of restoring HP when damaging enemies.) Upgrade Cost: (Requires Masamune) * Memory Alloy x 2 * Crushed Nut x 3 * Clean Nut x 3 * Machine Arm x 2 * Meteoritex 1 NieR Phoenix Dagger is a one-handed weapon in NieR ''and ''NieR:Automata. ''It is part of a set, along with the Phoenix Sword and the Phoenix Spear. Description ''"A ceremonial blade crafted from feathers of the legendary firebird. It is untested as a weapon." Location * ''NieR - ''Purchased from a shopkeeper in Seafront for 32,500 Gold near the end of the game. Weapon Story A girl was engaged to a man who roamed the battlefields. The girl held her belief, prayed in the mornings, at noon, on evenings, and hoped that the man would remain safe and sound. Maybe her straightforward prayers did reach – one night, a brightly shining bird appeared in her dreams and left her with these words. “The man shall return safe and sound.” At the bird’s whispered words, the faithful girl cried in joy. “However,” the brightly shining bird continued in its beautiful voice. “His heart won’t return.” Eventually, the man did come back alive, just as the bird predicted. With a plethora of scars across his formidable body and a beautiful stranger at his side. Even then, the girl ran towards the man, her heart filled with her love until this point. The man was surprised and embraced the girl, however, he eventually fell down. Standing beside the fallen man was the girl, her right hand grasping a blood-stained dagger, her left hand holding what resembled a red-black ripened fruit – the man’s heart. His heart shall never wander again. Standing in the pool of blood, the girl kissed the man’s heart with an expression of utmost fulfillment and intoxicated happiness, and gave a prayer of thanks. Category:Weapons Category:NieR Weapons Category:NieR: Automata Weapons